Signalling devices have been constructed to indicate the degree of angular displacement between two members. In some cases, devices have been proposed for signalling angular position through multiple revolutions of one member. Such devices sometimes relied on multiple potentiometers, or the like, connected for sequential operation as one member revolved. These were complex, relatively expensive devices. Furthermore such devices were frequently constructed so that calibration was required after the signalling device was connected to the relatively rotatable members. Still further, the prior art devices have not proposed devices for signalling both angular displacement and torque transmission of a rotating member. Devices of the sort referred to can be applied to vehicle steering columns.